In Whatever Time We Have
by mmcgonagall06
Summary: Song Fic. The war against Voldemort is over  but Voldemort won.  Harry and Ginny spend the last hours of their lives knowing that whatever happens, they can get through it together.


_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I do not own the characters or song in this story. The characters belong to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling and the song, "In Whatever Time We Have," belongs to Stephen Schwartz.**_

**A/N: Hey y'all. . .I know I promised more of "The Mystery Assassin," but I'm having an absolute brain fart, writer's block, or what have you. . .I did this song because we're singing it in my choir at school and I really like it. I had originally planned it to be another AD/MM fic, but I know that not everyone's a fan of those and it is kind of nice to switch it up a bit. . .Enjoy!**

Harry stared blankly across the desolate field that had, until very recently, been the location of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry knew that he shouldn't be here, out in the open like this. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort's cronies caught up with him. The final battle against Voldemort had ended just minutes ago, and Voldemort had as good as won.

Harry knew that he was indeed very lucky to be alive. The final battle had claimed the lives of nearly all of those who had dared remain opposed to Voldemort. Neville and Luna had been cornered in the greenhouses and tortured (much in the same style as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had been) by the Lestranges, and had not survived. Hagrid and Madame Maxime had been attacked by Grawp, whom Voldemort had offered freedom from the Dark Forest in exchange for the favor. Professor McGonagall had dueled valiantly with Snape. She had not been able to avenge Dumbledore, however; Snape had eventually gotten through with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, and various other members of the Order had been killed earlier that day during an ambush on the Ministry. Several Ministry officials had been killed as well.

All of the day's catastrophes may have been bearable if Harry had had the support of his friends and (as good as) family, the Weasleys. To Harry's dismay, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their sons Bill, Charlie, (Percy had been killed in the Ministry ambush), Fred, George, and Ron – Harry's best friend, along with Hermione and her parents, had died just after the Ministry ambush when several Death Eaters attacked The Burrow. They had all been hiding there, but either the Fidelius Charm had been performed improperly or their secret-keeper (Lupin) had betrayed them. Harry was quite sure that Lupin would never have betrayed his friends, especially after what had happened to James and Lily Potter.

However anguished Harry was about the deaths of nearly everyone he loved, he did not have time to dwell on his hurt or anger at the moment. For there had been one member of the Weasley family who had survived the attack. Locked in a cupboard (against her will, mind you) in the cellar by her youngest brother, she had escaped the Death Eaters. Ginny Weasley had apparated to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in search of Harry, who had been preparing for the imminent fight against Voldemort. Although she was still underage, Harry had begun giving her apparition lessons months earlier, in case something like this should happen. Harry had allowed her to accompany him into the battle because he knew in his heart that whatever happened, it would alright as long as they were together.

_In whatever time we have,_

_For as long as we are living,_

_We can face whatever comes,_

_If we face it now as one._

Ginny had arrived on the doorstep of Number Twelve hours ago. She had told Harry the whole terrifying story and they had both cried for quite a while.

After the initial shock wore off, Harry got down on one knee in front of Ginny, who was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Well, I had been hoping that I could do this after- well, you know- after the battle," he began, "but now without your family coming…and when it comes down to it, it'll be just Voldemort and me-"

"Us," Ginny cut in.

Harry surveyed her for a moment. Here was the girl – the woman – that he loved more than anything in the world saying that she wanted to accompany him to the end of both their lives. He stared into her eyes. As much as he wanted to protect her and keep her as far away from Voldemort as possible, he knew that it would not be wise to take on Voldemort and the Death Eaters by himself. And if they killed him, they would just come after Ginny anyway. He also knew that Ginny was a very talented dueler; she would certainly be able to take care of herself in a battle. But the thought of losing her…If Ginny were killed, why should Harry even continue fighting? What would there be left to live for?

Bringing himself back to the present, Harry looked at the determined look on Ginny's beautiful face. He knew that she was well aware of what the battle would entail, and well aware of the potential consequences of being present. It didn't take a genius like Dumbledore to see that Ginny didn't care what happened to her as long as she was with Harry. Recognizing this, Harry reasoned that he would rather Ginny die with him than live on under Voldemort's rule (or be killed anyway)…at least that way, they would be together.

"Us," he agreed finally. The smile that lit up Ginny's face warmed Harry's heart and he suddenly felt a new wave of courage.

"Now," she said, "you were saying?"

"Oh…," Harry said, snapping out of his trance. He had been staring at Ginny's beautiful grin and it had taken him a moment to realize that she was talking to him. "Right," he said, suddenly nervous again. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

_I could make it on my own._

_Let me know that I don't have to._

_No one really wants to be alone_

_In whatever time we have._

"Ginny will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Harry, of course I will!" she said quietly. "Harry, I don't know if we'll live through this, but I only want to if it's with you. I love you so much."

_If at times we are afraid_

_With so little to believe in,_

_It's alright to feel afraid._

_I will hold you in the dark._

"I love you," Harry said. He stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up as well. They kissed, and Harry felt the wave of courage returning, this time as powerfully as a gale that was rushing in and destroying all doubt in his mind and fear in his heart.

_All we know for sure is this,_

_Though the world could end tomorrow,_

_You and I will be together_

_In whatever time we have._

Harry and Ginny apparated hand-in-hand to the final battle. They were both reviewing curses and hexes in their minds, casting around for anything and everything that would help them. Harry knew that the final battle would have to be at Hogwarts as that was where the undestroyed horcruxes were kept and, since Dumbledore had been killed, Voldemort had viewed conquering the school as icing on the cake.

_You'll be my fortress_

_And I will be your shield._

_No one really wants to be alone_

_In whatever time we have._

They arrived on the scene of a terrible battle. They were surrounded by duels, and even some trios. Spells were flying everywhere and there were several bodies on the ground. Neither Harry nor Ginny tried to choke back their sobs when they saw the lifeless forms of Hagrid and Madame Maxime just inside the gates. Snape and McGonagall were locked in one of the most intensive duels Harry had even seen; he winced and turned away when he heard the former potions master scream the Killing Curse. The greenhouses were being illuminated from the inside by flashes of wand light and Harry and Ginny could make out four silhouettes darting back and forth inside.

_There are times I've been afraid_

_In a world that's so uncertain._

_Then I feel your hand in mine_

_And there's courage in my heart._

Suddenly, Harry heard an earsplitting crack from above and gazed on in utterly helpless horror as the massive form of Lord Voldemort materialized in the heavens. He was slowly descending from what appeared to be a massive split in the black clouds, cackling evilly as Harry and Ginny stared. Around them, the few remaining Order/Death Eater duels had come to a screeching halt as all gaped at the towering figure above them.

"OBLITERATE!!!" the monster boomed. Instantly, everyone around the Hogwarts Castle, with the exception of Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be protected by some invisible shield, was blasted off his or her feet and moved no more. "SUCCUMB TO DEATH, HARRY POTTER!" said Voldemort as he finally landed in front of Harry and Ginny. "SUCCUMB TO DEA-"

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Harry shouted as he shoved Ginny to the ground behind him, before Voldemort could finish his demand.

_We could live a hundred years,_

_Or the world could end tomorrow,_

_But we know we'll be together_

_In whatever time we have._

There was a brilliant flash of green light, an enormous crack, and a burst of thick gray smoke. Harry felt around for Ginny and pulled her to the ground with him. When the smoke cleared, he was mortified to discover that Voldemort had vanished. Then, with a force strong enough, Harry felt sure, to turn Hogwarts Castle in its entirety to a pile of dust, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It felt as though his head were being ripped open from the point where the lightning bolt had been seared onto his forehead sixteen years ago. The last observation he was allotted before blacking out was that terribly cold, high-pitched laugh ringing incessantly in his head.

Harry awoke what felt like days later. Ginny was leaning over him, smoothing his hair off his forehead in such a caring manner that reminded him very much of Mrs. Weasley. Then, remembering what had happened to his surrogate mother, Harry banished the thought from his mind and sat bolt upright.

"How long have I been out?" he asked Ginny urgently.

"Not long," she replied, "Only about five minutes."

"Good." Harry looked frantically around for some sign of Voldemort. "Has Voldemort been back at all?"

"No, not yet, but it won't be long." She helped Harry to his feet; his legs were, for some reason, very weak.

_In whatever time we have,_

_We will make the most of time._

_And at least we'll be together_

_In whatever time we have._

Harry turned to her and took both her hands in his. "Ginny, you know that whatever happens, we'll be together, right?"

"Forever and ever," she whispered. They embraced, and Harry knew that, for however long he had left on this earth, he would have strength and a reason to fight.

Harry stared blankly across the desolate field that had, until very recently, been the location of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry knew that he shouldn't be here, out in the open like this. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort's cronies caught up with him. The final battle against Voldemort had ended just minutes ago, and Voldemort had as good as won…


End file.
